


Quarter to Five

by gayofthrones



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren worship, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayofthrones/pseuds/gayofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can barely breathe when you're here loving me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter to Five

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Fire Meet Gasoline like 50 times back to back while writing this.

When Eren wakes up, the sun still hasn’t risen. He’s laying mostly naked under white sheets and a thick duvet to ward off the winter cold. His eyelids unstick with a bit of difficulty, so Eren reaches up a bit to brush the crust out of the corner of his eyes. He yawns, stretching his limbs as best he can under the heavy blankets. When his foot bumps into another leg, Eren is reminded of the other body in bed with him.

He smiles drowsily, turning over in his half-lucid state to bury his nose into the crook of Levi’s neck.

In the morning, Levi doesn’t really smell like anything. There’s the raw scent of his skin, but his cologne has been washed off. Maybe a bit of sweat, Eren thinks to himself. But this early, with so little pretense, Levi just smells like Levi. Eren revels in it.

Eren lets one hand trail over Levis ribs to wrap an arm around him. Nuzzling into Levi’s neck, Eren hums and begins to press absent-minded kisses against Levi’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw. When he bites softly, Levi grumbles, his eyes opening a fraction to look down at who dares to disturb his slumber.

“G’ morning,” Eren rasps, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

Levi looks over at the clock on his bedside table and tsks, “It’s quarter to five, Eren.”

Eren nuzzles further into Levi, practically on top of him now, purring. “I can’t sleep anymore. 

Levi sighs. Would fight Eren about it, but it’s too early. Levi is too tired, and regardless of whatever argument Levi puts up, he’s awake now. No fighting it.

So Levi trails his hand over where Eren is wrapped around him, up the long muscles in Eren’s arm and around his shoulders. Eren tightens his hold around Levi, and Levi protests.

“Not so tight,” Levi whispers.

At this early hour, their voices are hushed, just for one another. They’re the only ones in their apartment, and Eren notes to himself that they don’t need to be so quiet, but it adds an air of intimacy. Eren begins placing sweet kisses along Levi’s jaw at the thought, across his chin, closer to Levi’s mouth by the second. 

“Hmm,” Levi croons pleasantly, swooping down to capture Eren’s lips. Sucks Eren’s bottom lip between his own languidly, kissing it afterwards. Eren giggles, gathering closer, kissing Levi full on the mouth. 

Levi pulls Eren on top of him fully, and they lay chest to chest, sharing quiet, slow kisses underneath their blankets. “Levi,” Eren sighs happily, murmuring between kisses, “I love you.”

Levis arms grow tighter around Eren as he rolls them so that Eren lays beneath him. He crowds closer into Eren, kissing his lips a bit harder, “Love you, too.”

Eren gets his fingers into Levi’s hair. As Levi’s tongue finds its way into Eren’s mouth, Eren begins massaging Levi’s scalp slowly. Levi hums, the feeling pleasant. Levi notes to himself that he could probably fall asleep again like this, in Eren’s arms, kissing Eren however he wants to. 

But Eren starts whimpering under him, and Levi notes his own morning wood, exacerbated by Eren’s proximity and body heat. They begin rolling against one another. Sluggishly at first, reflecting the time and their state of wakefulness. When Levi’s cock, already erect, slides right up against the underside of Eren’s, though, they both gasp and begin to move harder, seeking that friction once more.

Eren’s hands fall back against the pillow, clutching as he focuses on the roll of his hips, increasing in tempo. He wants to get Levi’s cock up against his own again, wants that feeling again so, _so_ badly that he whines quietly for it. Levi curses under his breath, lifting himself a bit over Eren by the strength in his arms, moving his hips harder. 

“ _Ah,_ ” Eren sighs when he gets the right friction again, and Levi maintains it, and it’s so good that Eren relaxes back into the pillow and closes his eyes, his jaw hanging open, his hips moving against Levi. Eren is panting, would be completely happy to just come in his underwear like this, moving against Levi at five in the morning before either of them have brushed their teeth.

Seems like Levi isn’t, though, because he starts swearing and moving faster, desperate. “Ah, ah, _ah,_ ” Eren huffs in time with Levi’s thrusts, moves on hand to clutch at Levi’s forearm, nails biting the skin there. Levi groans at it, begins groping for Eren’s waistband.

“ _Ugh,_ ” Eren grunts, asking, “You gonna fuck me?”

Levi sucks in a harsh breath at that, looking up through his fringe at Eren, “You want me to?”

Eren bites his lip, the rolling of their hips slowed down now to a languorous push and pull. Levi moves to pull his cock out from his underwear, pushing the briefs down just far enough to expose himself. Eren feels his mouth water at the sight, Levi’s cock almost red with want, thick against Levi’s palm. Can’t help himself when he moans and nods, “ _Yes_ , please.”

“Ok,” Levi responds, strokes himself twice before reaching over for the bedside drawer on Eren’s side. Pulls out their lube and a condom and returns to Eren, who still lays drowsily against the plush pillow, his hair wild. Eren’s pupils are blown wide, a thin ring of verdant green showing through. 

Levi coats his hand with lube and reaches forward to tug on Eren’s cock. Eren’s jaw drops open and he sighs into it, his hips jolting upward to meet Levi’s hand. Levi presses into that spot right under the head of Eren’s cock, and Eren coos in approval. When Levi looks up, Eren’s eyes are closed again, and his neck is bared as he presses into the pillow. The opportunity is too delicious, and Levi takes it, sinking his teeth into Eren’s neck and sucking as he continues to pump Eren’s cock. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Eren moans. Levi bites down hard.

“You’re mine, right, Eren?” Levi asks, breathing against the fresh bruise on Eren’s jugular. Eren nods, whispers _all yours,_ and Levi smirks, peppering kisses down Eren’s chest.

When he reaches Eren’s pink, pert nipple, Levi’s tongue darts out to suck it into his mouth. Scrapes his teeth against the nub when Eren loses his voice, pressing his chest up into Levi’s mouth. Levi sucks, _hard,_ and Eren calls out. Brings one of his own hands to his other nipple to pinch and pull at it as Levi circles his nipple with his tongue, sucking and slurping. 

“Oh my god,” Eren breathes, his breath already caught in his throat. When Levi starts stroking his cock again, Eren nearly screams. “ _Hah-ah,_ oh…!” 

Levi smiles against Eren’s nipple, rolling it between his lips, tongue poking out to lap at Eren’s nipple once more as he begins to stroke Eren hard and fast.

Eren can’t catch a break, and he’s trembling in Levi’s arms now. Breath coming fast, Eren bites his lip as he feels his orgasm begin to bubble low. Knows he won’t last if Levi continues at this pace, his grip on Eren’s cock _perfect,_ and fuck, Levi’s circling the head with his thumb now. Eren almost cries.

“You better hurry up if you want to fuck me,” Eren spits, gritting his teeth, eyes closed. “ _Levi,”_ he moans in addition, hoping it would spur Levi on.

It does.

Levi sits back, releasing his grip on Eren’s cock. He reaches for the condom, and Eren opens his eyes to watch. Won’t ever admit how much he loves watching Levi as his rips the packet, and pinches the tip of the rubber as he rolls it down his length. Always gives himself one, two, three strokes afterwards, as if he can’t help himself. Eren lays back against the pillow again, his heart racing.

Levi coats three fingers and starts on two as he begins to prep Eren. Eren sighs through it, the burn in the stretch already ebbing, and really just wants Levi’s cock already. 

Levi stretches Eren quickly, efficiently, impatience catching up to him. Doesn’t want to hurt Eren, so he tries to pace himself better. When Levi squeezes his third finger in, Eren chokes on a breath, whispering, “That’s so good, Levi.”

“Yeah?” Levi asks, trying to stay focused on the task at hand, but offers Eren a cocky little smile. Eren smiles back.

“Mmhm, can’t wait for your cock.”

Levi gasps, and curls his fingers deliberately to wipe that shit-eating grin off of Eren’s face. Won’t admit how his cock feels impossibly harder when Eren’s eyebrows shoot up and his eyes near roll back in his head as Levi finds his prostate and fingers it purposefully. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Eren gulps, rolling his hips against Levi’s hand. Moves one hand to Levi’s shoulder to steady himself and push down into Levi’s fingers harder. “Fuck, that’s right,” Eren sighs, “ _Finger_ me.”

Levi swoops in to capture Eren’s filthy mouth in a hot kiss, all tongue and lips. Eren is practically purring against Levi’s lips as Levi continues to curl his fingers against Eren’s prostate, over and over. Eren’s eyebrows are drawn close together in concentration, and he begins to murmur obscene things against Levi’s lips, everything from _you’re so good_ to _fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t stop._

Eren reaches down with his free hand and grips Levi’s cock, begins to stroke him rapidly, and then they’re both gasping in each other’s space. Hot breath fans over their faces, and they’re quickly approaching the edge together, Levi with his fingers against Eren’s prostate and Eren with his fist around Levi’s cock. 

It’s Eren who snaps out of it first, “Come on, _come on,_ ” Eren murmurs, “You plan on fucking me, right?” 

Levi growls, withdrawing his fingers, “How do you want it?”

Levi watches Eren think about it for a moment, a little bit frustrated, “I don’t know,” He rasps, “Just _take_ me _._ ”

Levi yanks Eren closer, throwing one leg over his shoulder. The force of it all twists Eren onto his side, one leg in between Levi’s knees, the other over Levi’s shoulder. Eren clutches to the sheet by his head, watching intently as Levi positions his cock with the hand that isn’t holding Eren’s leg. 

Then Levi is pressing in, and Eren closes his eyes, breathing through the burn. Levi grits his teeth, hisses, “You’re _tight,_ ” and Eren’s eyes near roll back in his head at the sound of Levi so gone already. “Shit, you take me so well.”

Eren is already short of breath, and when Levi starts moving, small pulls and pushes of his cock, Eren realizes how full he feels. It’s a bit overwhelming, but Eren loves it – loves being overwhelmed by Levi.

“Mmm,” Eren groans, “ _Deeper_.”

Levi bites his lip, holding Eren’s leg to his chest as he leans his bodyweight into his thrusts, fucking Eren deep and hard. Eren throws his head back, letting out a loud cry as Levi’s cock catches his prostate on each strong thrust. 

Eren swallows, begging, “Deeper, _deeper,_ fuck me – come _on,_ at least – _deeper, please._ ” 

Eren’s plea is so desperate, so needy, Levi finds himself rolling his hips just a little bit faster, deeper, just to get that perfect angle, to bring Eren higher –

“ _Uhhhhn,”_ Eren sobs, “That’s it, Levi, come on, _right – oh,_ you got it, baby, that’s fucking _it!”_

“ _Shit,”_ Levi responds, gripping Eren’s tighter as he pulls out and flips Eren onto his stomach in one swift movement. Levi parts Eren’s cheeks with one hand, and Eren is begging beneath him, _please, please, please,_ as Levi reinserts himself and begins thrusting.

Eren calls out harsh, and sharp, on each thrust. Eren’s cock rubs across the sheets, and Levi’s leaving bruises on his hips with how hard he holds him. Levi is impossibly deep now, and pauses.

Eren curses, “Don’t stop, _don’t stop, why –,”_

Levi grinds, then, right across Eren’s prostate, and Eren practically mewls beneath him, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white. “ _Ah,_ ” Eren cries, his body singing as Levi abuses his prostate with the thick tip of his cock. “Holy – oh, _god, Levi –!”_

Eren whines on a high note and begins thrusting against the sheets to get extra stimulation on his dick. He begins chanting Levi’s name as his orgasm surges up in his stomach, his breath coming short – Eren’s near hyperventilating now, and Levi rides Eren’s ecstasy for all it’s worth, Eren’s breathing so shallow that Levi thinks he couldn’t possibly be getting enough air.

“ _Eren,_ ” Levi moans, and Eren sobs in response, hearing his name said like that fueling the fire that threatens to rip him apart. “Fuck, I’m close,” Levi continues, “‘m close, ‘m close.” 

Eren nods beneath him against the sheets, echoing him with a desperate, “Me too!”

They move against each other desperately now, skin slapping against wet skin, the bed rocking and creaking under the stress of their love making. Eren begins to chant sweet and unmentionable things, how much he loves Levi, _Levi,_ “Your cock is so _good, mmmm –,_ ”

“So thick, so perfect, always –,” Eren chokes, spit spilling from his mouth as he tightens around Levi, “Always fucks me so, _so perfect._ ”

“ _God,”_ Levi whines, and he can’t hold it back anymore. Wraps his arms tight around Eren, fucking into him erratically now, trying to maintain his pace but failing. Levi is so gone, coming _hard_. Taking harsh breaths as he empties himself into the condom, imagines burying his seed deep inside of Eren, claiming Eren, Eren is _his_ –

“ _Mine_ ,” Levi growls, and that’s it for Eren. 

Eren's mouth drops open wide on a soundless scream as he buries his forehead into the pillow, rubbing his head there as if it could bring some relief from this _heat_. As Eren rolls his hips against Levi to help him ride out the last waves of his orgasm, Eren finds his. He clutches the sheets so hard that he fears they’ll rip from the bite of his nails, his whole body freezing and then wracking forward as he comes in thick spurts onto the sheet below him. Eren comes hard and long.  

Even after he’s emptied and breathing heavily into the pillow, short shockwaves shake him.

Breathless, Levi rolls over onto his side of the bed, pushing his sweaty fringe out of his face as he checks the time. _5:34._ Pulls the used condom off carefully and throws it in the bedside trash after tying it off.

_“Shit, Eren,_ ” Levi grunts, both of them still out of breath and gasping. 

Eren turns to Levi, and after staring at Levi for a few dazed moments, smiles saucily. 

“Don’t look so damn pleased with yourself,” Levi pants, and Eren just smiles wider.

“Why not?” Eren jokes, wiping his sweat off onto the sheet and leaning over to kiss Levi softly. 

Levi hums into Eren’s lips as he kisses him once, twice, three times. “Admit it,” Eren hums, nuzzling Levi’s nose with his own, “I just made you come harder than you ever have in your life.”

Levi scoffs, “Do I need to say it?” Kisses Eren square on the lips again. 

“Mmhm,” Eren laughs, “Say it.”

Levi rolls his eyes and pushes Eren’s laughing face away with the heel of his palm, sitting up and throwing the duvet off of him, “You’re cheeky.”

Eren kicks the duvet off of himself, too, just as Levi looks back down at him. Levi notes the purpling hickies on Eren’s neck and his nipple. Eren follows the path of Levi’s gaze and pushes his chest out to display his markings proudly. There’s cum across his stomach.

If Levi’s being honest with himself, he’s never seen anything more delectable. Leans over and starts to lick at the cum on Eren’s stomach. When he looks up, Eren has turned beet red. Eren's hiding his mouth behind one hand, embarrassed. Levi decides to spare his dirty boyfriend and rolls back to his spot on the bed.

Not unlike a puppy, Eren follows Levi to his spot. Snuggles his nose back into the crook of Levi’s neck and breathes.

“You smell so good after sex,” Eren whispers. Levi plays with Eren’s hair absentmindedly. 

“I’m covered in sweat and your spit,” Levi cocks an eyebrow.

“Mm, good,” Eren teases, his cheeky smile ever-present. 

Levi rolls his eyes, and wraps his arms around Eren. Disregards the mess, for a moment, and decides to bask in this post-orgasmic bliss with the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I finally finished something (و ˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و (also this is like barely edited so sorry if there are any mistakes)
> 
>  


End file.
